


五十万的报恩

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	五十万的报恩

五十万的报恩

01

只是出门买包烟而已，怎么会这么不凑巧。

安德烈站在小卖部门口望着门外的瓢泼大雨叹了口气，站了一支烟的功夫都不见雨小的趋势，还好离家不远，所以他最终还是把外套草草盖住头发就冲进了雨里。为了快点到家他走了平时不会走的小路，靠近垃圾箱的小巷子，脏乱阴暗还有强盗出没，该死的他可不想在这多做停留。

但是安德烈脚步渐渐慢了下来，大雨中他对上了一个绿色的狗狗眼，一人一狗互相对视了好久。那是一只可怜兮兮的德国牧羊犬，像是被主人连着笼子丢弃在垃圾箱边上，下着大雨小可怜被关在笼子里连个躲雨的地方都没有，看着安德烈对上他的眼神就呜咽着求救。

该死的，谁叫他是个好人呢！大概只犹豫了不到两分钟，安德烈连着笼子一起把这只德牧拎回了家。

02

一回到家安德烈就迫不及待地打开了浴室的热水，被淋成落汤鸡浑身发冷的总算得到了温暖，很显然那只狗狗也是一样，和他难兄难弟地也跟着跳进了浴缸。

“小家伙你也冷吗？”安德烈觉得有点好笑，拿着花洒把热水浇在狗狗身上。狗狗看起来很干净，像是刚被主人遗弃没多久，他脖子上的项圈还挂着个名牌，安德烈眯着眼睛努力辨认上面的名字——“Cristian Lo Presti”。哪有人给狗起名字还连名带姓的？按捺下心里的困惑还是试探性地叫了这个名字：“克里斯蒂安？”小狗狗欢快地回应了这个名字，高兴地把身上毛发里的水抖了安德烈一身，扑进他的怀里就把口水都舔在他的脸上。

拿吹风机吹干了自己和克里斯蒂安之后，安德烈开始不知道拿这位不速之客怎么办。自己显然完全没考虑过要养狗，可怜的狗狗已经安稳地趴在自己的腿上打起了瞌睡，洗澡折腾了那么久把他们都累坏了。要不明天再说吧……安德烈打了个哈欠，他并不忍心叫克里斯蒂安再回到那个冰冷的笼子里，于是他任由小狗狗趴在自己脚边睡着了。

反正就这么一天，安德烈进入梦乡之前，那么想道。

03

“滋溜——”

安德烈没有醒过来，但感觉什么湿湿的触感打在了自己的脸上，他翻了个身继续睡。

“滋溜滋溜滋溜滋溜滋溜——”

安德烈后知后觉地记起来自己昨晚捡了只被遗弃的小狗，他眼睛都睁不开打了个哈欠，伸手就去摸摸小狗狗的头，总感觉他毛变软了是错觉吗？两只耳朵倒是快乐地抖动着，再往下想挠挠狗狗的下巴……

等等？！

安德烈这下彻底醒了，眼前哪里还有什么小狗狗，一个没穿衣服的青年跨坐在自己的身上凝望着自己。安德烈刚想抄起电话报警有人私闯民宅还猥亵自己，但看看那脖子上的项圈和名牌，那抖动的狗狗耳朵和左右摇的激烈的尾巴，更重要的是那绿色的眼睛和纤长卷翘的睫毛，眼神和昨晚那只德牧如出一辙。

虽然不敢相信，安德烈试探性地呼唤了一声：“克里斯蒂安？”

“怎么了？主人？”狗狗，不，美丽的青年嘴角勾起了一个露出牙齿的笑容。

04

“好心人你救了我一命，”克里斯蒂安嘴里还塞着满满的土司果酱，一边说，“但我是很讲究报恩的。”咽下了嘴里的食物，拿起了手边的橙汁一饮而尽。

全程安德烈一句话都说不出来，震惊地看着昨晚还是只德牧的小狗狗现在大喇喇地坐在自己餐桌前吃了一整袋土司：“比起报恩……衣服……”顺便一提，克里斯蒂安现在依旧光裸着身子，浑身上下就只有脖子上的项圈。

像是没听见似的，小狗狗继续自顾自地说道：“好心人，我给你两个选择，”他舔了舔自己沾着果酱的手指，“我可以让你的Instagram增加五十万个粉丝，或者……”讲到第二个选项他突然害羞了起来，腼腆地低下了脑袋，脸都悄悄红了起来，“……或者你可以要我。”

安德烈虽然也玩Instagram但并没有那么热衷，所以他这么回答道：“那我要你。”

听到这个回答小狗狗开心极了，泪花都要从眼角流出来瞳孔仿佛都变成了爱心型，正想一把把这个面孔俊美，胸部鼓胀腹肌分明一把腰结实地像罗马雕塑般的男人扑倒在自己身下，天知道昨天洗澡的时候小狗狗都在注意些什么地方，但安德烈冷酷无情地打破了他的幻想：“但你得给我变回去。”

05

克里斯蒂安是Instagram之神，现代社会新鲜事物太多了连相对应的保佑神都多了起来。而且他不是社交网络的神，他只保佑Instagram，别的平台他管不了，不如说他才要祈祷这个公司别倒闭，不然他就要像自己的同事Vine之神一样就那么消失在天界。

但当他被天界发现滥用职权，自己给自己的账号非正常涨粉，他被罚贬下人间，不把这非法涨上来的五十万个粉丝回馈给人间坚决不能回去。

“所以你本来想把这五十万个粉丝全推给我你好回去？”安德烈基本上已经把克里斯蒂安讲的话当故事听了，心想这不就是一僵尸粉公司老板吗。“本来是这样的，但是因为你……”克里斯蒂安上下打量了一下这个过分美貌的人类，眉眼间全是英姿勃发，颧骨下还有一颗性感的痣，硬生生把“你长得比太阳神阿波罗都好看我想跟你搞”这句话咽了下去，“……你是个好人类，我想要留在人间多看一看。”

克里斯蒂安一边那么说，一边头顶上没有什么违和的狗耳朵还机敏地一抖一抖。“那为什么是狗……？”安德烈显然已经放弃了思考，比起这个他更在意克里斯蒂安什么时候能把衣服穿上。

“贬下凡间时不小心给投错到狗身上了呗，经常有的事，”克里斯蒂安歪着脑袋对他说，“我觉得你肯定不是特别在意这种细节，比起这个，主人该带我出门遛弯了吧。”

说完他变回了昨天那只熟悉的德牧，还乖乖把牵引绳叼到了安德烈的手里。

06

基本上是被迫供了一尊大神在家里，这狗狗真是精力无限一趟遛弯下来居然把安德烈累了个够呛。

一进家门小狗狗又变回了那个长发的美青年，安德烈本来就累得气喘吁吁，咬着牙讲话语气有点凶狠：“变回去。”

“嗷呜。”又变回了德牧的克里斯蒂安委屈极了，但谁叫自己跟安德烈约定好了呢。可他真的很想勾引这个眉弓骨都是风情，眼角狭长好看的男人啊，这个单身帅哥偏偏还是个正经直男，是的，他早就把安德烈的Instagram翻了个底朝天，一点女朋友男朋友的迹象都没有不说，最经常浏览的还是金发大胸妹——别忘记克里斯蒂安是Instagram之神，滥用职权是什么可以吃吗——真是最无聊的性癖，直到不能再直了。

但都已经赖在这不走了，小狗狗是不会轻易放弃的。当晚小狗狗就蹭到安德烈怀里要跟主人一起睡觉，安德烈显然又没意识到这不是一般的狗，招架不住克里斯蒂安温顺的眼神把他搂在怀里，狗狗的体温偏高抱起来暖洋洋的，他乖的像个大娃娃似的。

第二天早上又熟悉地被舔醒，眼前又是青年放大的脸庞，那如出一辙的委屈下垂的八字眉，绿色狗狗眼和长翘的睫毛，棕色的卷发长长的披散在肩颈散开在枕头上，胳膊环着自己的腰不说，更要命的是克里斯蒂安光裸的大腿还隔着内裤抵着自己的晨勃。

安德烈猛得从床上跳了起来，克里斯蒂安被丢出了卧室。

安德烈反锁了卧室的门。

07

在小狗狗每天马拉松式的遛弯让安德烈体能终于受不了了之后，安德烈总算同意克里斯蒂安暂时变回人形出门逛街购物代替遛弯，当然，前提是狗狗好好穿衣服，虽然第一次克里斯蒂安穿衣服不习惯地像是被封印住了一样一动不敢动让安德烈爆发出了绵延不断的笑声还录了视频。

“你说这样子能行吗？”克里斯蒂安戴着鸭舌帽藏着自己头顶的狗耳朵。安德烈漫不经心地穿鞋：“一定可以的，唉，你尾巴不要晃！”

到了超市门口，克里斯蒂安乖乖的就站在超市门口。安德烈困惑：“你不进超市吗？”

克里斯蒂安目光笃定，直视前方。

安德烈总算反应过来：“啊，你现在是人类了，可以进超市了。”

久而久之，克里斯蒂安完全习惯了以人类身份逛街，还学会了花式藏自己的狗耳朵，比如戴帽子，绑头带，把头发梳成丸子头等。自己出门买衣服基本上也没什么问题了，于是他ins又更新了起来，当然，大多数照片都是安德烈给他拍的。

于是当地居民会发现，总是对花店姑娘绽放着灿烂笑容的那个单身帅哥，身边不但悄悄多了只狗，最近又悄悄多了个俊美的青年。一下子什么和男友同居还一起养狗的传闻都冒出来了，但也就克里斯蒂安敏锐的捕捉到了风声，安德烈俨然活在自己的小世界里。对此颇得意的克里斯蒂安下次故意还搂着安德烈的肩走路，遇到居民的目光还要绽放一个“这是我的人”的微笑。

一下子街坊邻里，尤其是中年阿姨们欣慰坏了，让她们操心坏了的小帅哥总算是有个归属了。而安德烈对此依然不知情，还困惑着为啥最近路上遇到熟人都是一脸姨母笑地向他打招呼。

08

一天早上安德烈刚起床，自从他晚上睡觉锁卧室之后已经好久没被克里斯蒂安舔醒了。正迷迷糊糊地经过厨房准备去刷牙，看到又悄悄变回人形的克里斯蒂安拿着一罐Nutella抹土司。

“早啊克里斯蒂安，你在吃Nutella啊。”真是亏他这么快就吃腻了果酱。

等等，Nutella？Nutella是巧克力酱吧？！

“克里斯蒂安别吃——！！！”安德烈大喊一声就冲进厨房，俨然是罐子吃空了半瓶，鼻子上都沾了Nutella，睁着无辜的绿色大眼睛，还眨巴眨巴的克里斯蒂安。

接下来，一个口吐白沫的德牧就被丢在了车子后座，安德烈心急火燎地把他载去宠物医院。

赶紧在宠物医院给克里斯蒂安灌下药，顺便说一下是靠安德烈和兽医米开来一起给他灌的，扒开狗狗的嘴就用力往里塞药，在这过程中米开来甚至暴力地用上了脚。“你太不负责了安德烈！”米开来这么斥责狗狗的主人，米开来算是安德烈的老相好，他们高中就认识还一起参加过一个舞蹈兴趣班，最后米开来寒窗苦读总算当上兽医，自己老相好养了狗他都不知道，安德烈真是太不给面子了。

克里斯蒂安委屈，克里斯蒂安说不出来。他一个劲哭着往米开来怀里靠，还呜咽着向兽医哥哥撒娇。“你看看，连你的狗都嫌弃你，”米开来熟练地抚摸着克里斯蒂安的脑袋，“好了好了，乖狗狗，不理坏主人了好不好。”安德烈心里知道，克里斯蒂安哪是嫌弃他，是又贪图米开来帅气的脸故意跟英俊大哥哥撒娇，怎么不多吃点巧克力酱算了。

“不过我看你的狗狗也一岁多了吧，”米开来手上继续挠着克里斯蒂安的下巴说到，“还没绝育吧，发情了很麻烦的，要不现在把绝育做了算了？”温和的笑容仿佛都变得阴森恐怖了起来，克里斯蒂安“咻——”的就跑回了安德烈车上。

“那就……再说吧……”安德烈尴尬地笑笑，“虽然我觉得我家狗可能一天24小时都在发情就对了。”

09

渐渐的安德烈都已经习惯在家里看到个长发男人（80%的情况下没穿衣服）在自己家走来走去了，不如说他已经懒得叫克里斯蒂安变回去了，比起自己养的宠物狗不如说更像个同居室友？虽然他不交房租也不做家务。

每天晚上睡觉之前克里斯蒂安还是试图以德牧的样子跟安德烈撒娇要睡床上，倒不是安德烈特别反对，就是被克里斯蒂安睡过的床不是一床狗毛就是到处掉长发，浴室下水口都不知道堵了多少次了，都是安德烈清理的。

其实他还挺期待每天晚上克里斯蒂安怎么花式诱惑他上床的，但最后还是会无情地把门锁上无动于衷。但今晚不太一样，刚下班回家，门口没有小狗狗兴奋地摇着尾巴欢迎他回家，家里一股异样的味道忍不住让安德烈皱起了眉头，有时候他会故意把自己卧室开着，小狗狗一个人在家太想他的时候可以在自己卧室闻着主人的味道让自己安心一点，既然哪里都找不到克里斯蒂安，他一定又在自己的卧室里了。

然而一打开卧室门，克里斯蒂安头发一团糟眼角都挂着一行一行的泪水，自己的衣服被小狗狗死死抱在怀里，克里斯蒂安呼吸均匀地总算是疲惫地躺下了，他浑身散发着发情的母狗的味道，下体流出的一滩液体把床单都打湿了一片，甚至可以说还在源源不断地往外流着。

天呐，克里斯蒂安居然真的会发情，而且还是像母狗一样流着粉色的爱液和腥臊的气味勾引着公狗来操他。安德烈不经想象了小狗狗回家之前是怎么发现自己突如其来地进入了发情期又是怎么自己闻着主人的衣服用手指把自己干高潮的，安德烈知道克里斯蒂安喜欢他，毕竟狗狗喜欢主人是天经地义的事情，但是不是那种喜欢就不一定了，小狗狗的眼神太过纯真他从未想过要玷污这么一个天使，然而眼前色情不堪的画面却严重动摇着他的心思。

“安德烈……”克里斯蒂安并没有真的睡着，他虚弱地呼唤着主人的名字，呜咽着小声啜泣着，“不要阉我……”安德烈反而被逗笑出了声，他前去把瑟瑟发抖的可怜小狗搂在怀里，主人安全的气味充斥了克里斯蒂安的四周让他安心极了。克里斯蒂安把头使劲凑向安德烈的颈部，嗅着那令人兴奋上瘾的气味，臀部不断冒着水让狗狗忍不住蹭向安德烈的大腿，打湿了主人的裤子。现在已经没有空余思考是不是不但投错了物种还投错了性别，克里斯蒂安满脑子都想要这个优秀的alpha领头狼凶狠的占有他。

安德烈心里忐忑极了，克里斯蒂安不知道他在要什么，但小狗狗委屈地流着泪，连耳朵都下垂的没精神，该死的他对男人没兴趣，但这么一个棕色长发，一直没剪过现在已经留到了肩胛骨，睫毛又长又卷翘扑闪地眨着绿色的大眼睛，眼神清澈又无辜，和他一片潮湿的下身和浑身发情的气味形成了鲜明的对比，实在让他心烦意乱，他一咬牙，也不知道这是不是错误的决定：“克里斯蒂安，你事后可别后悔。”

说完一把吻上那个美丽的青年，狗的口水就是多，口腔都盛不住顺着他们结合紧密的嘴角就流了下来。与此同时克里斯蒂安的下半身依然徒劳地蹭着安德烈的胯部，迫不及待地想要什么东西堵住他流水个不停的小洞。安德烈早就硬了，不如说在闻到那个骚味的一瞬间就硬的不行了，他可没有狗的生理但看来无论物种都抵挡不了这个风骚的气味。安德烈用最快的速度解开腰带，对着那一张一合饥渴的不行的小嘴就捅到了底。“安德烈！”在被贯穿的那一刹那，小狗狗哭着喊出了主人的名字，总算与主人紧密结合让他感觉到了莫大的幸福。克里斯蒂安死死抱着安德烈的脖子，自己胡乱地在主人的阴茎上操着自己，发情期的狗狗虚弱无力，他多希望主人能动动，让他好舒服一点啊。

“克里斯蒂安，不要着急，”安德烈捧过他的脸把吻摩挲在了小狗狗的嘴角，“我们慢慢来。”安德烈细致地吻去了克里斯蒂安脸上的泪水，把他过长的长发聚拢在一边，就把更多的吻印上了狗狗白净的肩膀。“安德烈……安德烈……”克里斯蒂安胡乱地呼唤着主人的名字，被主人从腰上搂住，一遍遍抚摸着自己的脊背像是在说他就在他身边。“安德烈……从后面干我……”克里斯蒂安害羞地脸红得能掐出血，安德烈一听没忍住笑出了声，果然是一只小狗狗啊。

克里斯蒂安乖乖伏趴在床上，狗狗尾巴还害羞地想遮住那个泛着水光的小洞，被安德烈一把抓住拨到一边，就对着那个后穴再一次操了进去。后背位进入的很深，克里斯蒂安抬高了臀部迎合地吃进了主人的火热让进入的动作更为顺利。里面湿热紧致，甜蜜的小嘴吸吮夹击着他的硬挺让安德烈忍不住稍微有点粗暴的动起了腰，随着抽插的幅度克里斯蒂安脖子上黑色的项圈和银色的名牌还撞击出了金属的声音。以前从来没觉得，戴着皮质项圈的克里斯蒂安真是太过于色气，安德烈没忍住一只手抓住了那个项圈。这样一来，克里斯蒂安的后穴更紧地吃着主人的分身，意识到他完完全全被一个人类全部占有着，天呐他应该去把安德烈的名字纹在自己的腹部，让安德烈对他的拥有权烙印在自己身上。“用力……快一点……”克里斯蒂安夹杂在呻吟中苦苦哀求，“……主人。”

听到这样的称呼，安德烈觉得他的分身在克里斯蒂安的体内又涨了一圈，平时只有克里斯蒂安在开玩笑时会那么称呼他。他伏下身去整个人将自己的狗狗压在身下，克里斯蒂安努力扭过头来和自己接吻，结果却匆匆忙忙地将更多的吻留在了额头上和耳朵上。狗狗做爱时意外的安静，乖巧的迎合着主人的撞击，他再也不需要闻着主人的衣物自渎，因为他的主人正满满地填满着他的体内把他操出更多粉色的爱液。“主人……哈……我要不行了呜呜呜……”克里斯蒂安又要第二次攀上高潮了，内壁又更猛烈地收缩了一下让安德烈差点交代进去，“全部射进来……让我怀上主人的小崽崽。”对啊，既然能像母狗一样发情岂不是也能……？想到这安德烈觉得自己真是捡到了一个稀世珍宝：“克里斯蒂安……我的乖狗狗……”深情地吻着克里斯蒂安的后背，最后加速了抽插，发狠地用力插了几下就发泄在了他的乖狗狗的体内。

刚想把疲软了的阴茎拔出来，被小狗狗又呜咽着吞了回去。安德烈想起来，通常公狗会在母狗的体内成结堵住那个洞，以保证全部的精液都被好好的吸收进了身体，可惜他不能成结，他怀里紧紧抱着克里斯蒂安，把更多的吻印在他的脊背上的同时，抚摸着他的小腹，这里可能将为他孕育新生命，但更可能的是什么都不会发生，毕竟生殖隔离是存在的而克里斯蒂安的身体又是个男性。

结果果然什么都没有发生，但那是后话了。

克里斯蒂安一边抱怨“怎么还没有小崽崽”一边找安德烈又做了好几次，最终才相信了男人不能怀孕也是后话了。

10

米开来要是知道自己的爱人其实是他用脚踹过的德牧，估计是连下巴都合不上了。安德烈一边看着书一边想着居然笑出了声。

那边克里斯蒂安依然在夕阳的余晖下找角度自拍，特别注意的是背景里是安德烈戴着眼镜看书的侧脸。两人心意相通后克里斯蒂安很少再需要在家里变成德牧，除非是跟安德烈吵架了或者克里斯蒂安需要在ins晒狗狗，毕竟网上大家最喜欢的就是小帅哥情侣和萌宠物。“没见过晒宠物是自己晒自己的。”安德烈那么吐槽道。

克里斯蒂安的五十万个粉丝最终也没送出去，但天界太无聊了他宁愿用狗狗短短十几年的寿命去全部陪伴在安德烈身边。他的报恩圆满极了，安德烈不但得到了一个克里斯蒂安，还是一个有五十万粉丝的克里斯蒂安。

11

二十年后。

“你怎么还活着啊！”安德烈还记得当初克里斯蒂安说狗狗的寿命只有十几年他还以泪洗面难过了一把，结果他现在不但生龙活虎，连老都没怎么老。

“唉，被贬下凡投错胎的事情谁知道呢？”克里斯蒂安无所谓地耸了耸肩。

Instagram早就倒闭了，天界谁也不记得以前还有个Instagram之神，克里斯蒂安现在只是个普通的人类罢了，其实他早就没法变成德牧了，狗狗耳朵和尾巴也消失了，但他和安德烈忙着过自己的小日子，谁也没在乎过这种细节就是了。


End file.
